Where Do I GO From Here?
by Arwen-Evenstar-Elf
Summary: Harry's done it. And gets locked up for his trouble. Rated M just to be safe for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, I know this has been a long, long time coming but I'm going to re-do my fics as I get to them. This one, dare I say it is one of my faves, but I do feel that I need to fill it in a bit and then keep going with it. Also I will be going with this until my muse stops. Therefore the others will just have to continue to be held on ice. I do love reviews but it is enough that you're just reading. Thanks ~Erin~_

_I should also mention that I do not own Harry Potter, I just hijack their world occasionally. __  
A third thing I should mention is Harrys speech, Not sure who wrote it but a beautiful reviewer pointed out that it was from Les Miserables. When I originally wrote this is '06 I randomly found it on a poetry site and had no idea where it was from. Thanks for pointing it out :D_

_I don't know why this didn't post like it should have, I did repost so that I was crediting the poem to it's original origins. I thought it had I apologise if I have offended anyone. Thankyou for bringing it to my attention._

Harry approached the podium. He was slightly pale and the speech cards he was gripping tightly were giving away the slight quiver in his hands. He had grown since Hogwarts had ended. Although he still came to a modest 5 foot 8. His black hair hung down to the middle of his back, the messiness that, while there when short, gave way to soft waves once it grew. His eyes were still the same green, however they now held the echoes of the demons he had faced and conquered. And the scar that had started the sitcom that he called a life was faded and no longer raised. Once this mess was over he was going to talk to some healers in St Mongos. He reasoned that maybe there was something they could do now that the dark magic within his scar had disapated so too could the constant reminder of everything else.

He stepped forward, and took a deep breath. He could do this. He had to do this. As he looked around at the faces that were gazing back at him, he noticed that there were a lot less than there once was. He felt the lack of a few people specifically. His throat was suddenly dry and as he took a sip of cold water he could almost imagine them all here. And it was as he was looking at the grim faces below him that, Harry Potter, for the first time in his life froze. He'd defeated Voldermort. He'd won the 'war'. But it was a hollow victory. And there were far too many people not here to witness the final night, and see the first rays of a free day. Harry blinked and cleared his mind. Whatever happened after this may come as it may. His job wasn't over yet.

"I do not offer words of victory." He started. "For any that I may have had, would be meaningless." He paused. People still had dirt under their fingernails, fresh from digging the graves for those lost, on both sides. He took one last deep breath and managed in a steady voice that carried throughout the great hall "There is a grief that can not be spoken. There is a pain that goes on and on, empty chairs at empty tables. Now our friends are simply gone."  
There was a sniff from the back of the room. Harry pushed himself to continue.  
"It was here that we talked of revolution. It was here that we lit that very flame, here it was that we sang about a tomorrow, a tomorrow that never came."  
People were starting to openly cry now. Harry grimaced. He could almost hear Hermione, he could almost see Ron.  
"From that table in the corner" He pointed to where Gryffindor table used to be. "We could see a world reborn. And we..." He gestured to the whole hall. "rose with voices ringing."  
People all around him were lost in memories. Harry was trying not to be. He had to hold himself together. Just that little bit longer.  
"I can hear them now." And it was true. He could hear Sirius and Remus singing at Christmas, he could hear Ginny laugh, and he could hear the roar of the dragon he faced in his fourth year.  
"The very words we had sung. They became our last communion. On that lonely barricade at dawn."  
He had everyone's attention again.  
"Oh my friends. My friends forgiver me. For I still linger while you have gone." He could see Ron dive in front of the green light that was meant for him. He could see Hermione knock Bellatrix and herself over a cliff after the crazed witch had disarmed her.  
He found his voice again.  
"There is a grief that can not be spoken. There is a pain that goes on and on. Phantom faces at the windows. Phantom shadows on the floor. Empty chairs at empty tables. Where we shall meet our friends no more."  
He looked at the ground. and kept his eyes there while saying the next part.  
"My friends. My friends don't ask me. What this pathetic attempt is for. Empty chairs at empty tables... Where we will meet no more."

He stopped. He looked at the faces that were gazing back at him. He noticed that there were a lot less then normal. He noted that there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

"There is no point in dwelling on the past. There is no point in forgetting it either. And now, there is no point to be here." He gazed over at everyone again. "Most of you have family at home. All of you have someone who needs you there. So go now, don't keep them waiting. Go and tell them to watch for the sunrise. Go tell them that that will be their first day of true freedom! And tell them not to forget the sacrifices that were made this night. Do not be decived, there is still a lot of work to do. Tom Riddle may now be lying in his grave but his ideals will still be thought on by those who seek to enslave all that is good in the world. Look to each other and remember Tom Riddle, remember what this was all for."  
Every voice cheered. And everyone started to clear that room.  
"Everyone has someone... except me" Harry whispered to the ceiling. Which was sparkling with starlight. He looked to the dog star in particular. Hoping in vein to get some reaction from the universe. But no matter what there would always be the hollow void in his soul. After all, there was no Ron, there was no Hermione, there were no Wesley's, there was no Dumbledore, there was no Remus, there was no Sirius, there was no one.

He gave up. Now that he had fulfilled the prophecy, now that he'd done what the world expected him to do, where would he go? Who would accept him now? Who was he kidding, he wouldn't get a chance to find out. It was very likely that Fudge was right now assembling his people and making a move to arrest him, on any and all charges he could dream up.

There was movement from behind him.  
"I too have no one."  
Harry looked toward the voice. "Spies never do."  
" Ah, but I'm a spy no longer."  
" What do you want Severus?"  
" I want what you want." His voice was certain. And alarmingly sincere.  
" And what is that?"  
" To belong..."

Harry looked insulted. "Why would I want to belong here? With half the public saying that I should be through into Azkaban for killing that..." Now that the goodbyes to the dead were done, Harry was back to being furious.  
Snape sighed. "Harry, for as long as you can remember you've either been hated or fawned over. That is not going to change because he is gone."  
And wasn't that the sad truth of the situation? He had briefly thought to disappear into the muggle world, however he realised that there would be no life for him there either. He had no schooling, had never held a job, and had no references. He was trapped.  
"Severus, you're the only one who has ever been entirely truthful with me. I need that to continue..."  
"Potter..." Snape warned slightly.  
"Look, am I going to get out of this?"  
Snape was about to answer with an 'of course' when Harry's last statement hit him.  
"No," He sighed. "The ministry is not going to want someone so powerful to upset their authority. Add into that that moron Fudge will not allow another Dumbledore situation to occur either."  
Harry nodded. "Azkaban?"  
Snape hesitated again. "No.." It was drawn out. Damn the brat for choosing him to come too. Yes they could stand to be in the same room together, they were somewhat friendly, and he had saved Severus' own life just hours ago, and now the only way he could try and repay the debt to Potter was to tell him that his fate would be…  
Harry had paled while Severus had been lost in his thoughts "They're going to kiss me aren't they?"  
"I think fame has gone to your head." Snape cut back.  
"You know what I mean."  
"And because of that I am truly terrified." He cut Harry off abruptly  
"Your sarcasm tells me what you don't want to say." His voice was resigned  
"Potter..."  
"Severus, I want you to give me a potion. I don't want to lose my soul."  
"Potter. . . . . . . . .Gryffin..."  
"It's not though is it? What I want to do is purely Slytherin. Stupid hat was right!"  
Snape blinked at him.  
"Look, either I flee, fight, or kill myself. If I flee, I'll be caught eventually. If I fight then I will lose. At least death stays true forever."  
"There are those who would fight for you."  
"Who? Look around you Severus. You're the only one here! No offence but the ministry isn't going to let you anywhere near that court room!"  
Severus sighed. The brat was right.  
"Please..."  
There was a bang, and ministry officials stormed the room. None of them looked too thrilled to be there. And the pink haired woman at the back looked ready to rebel.  
"Harry Potter?" She asked in the most disheartened voice he'd ever heard from her.  
"Tonks." He replied.  
"You're under arrest for the charges of..." Her voice wavered as she looked at the paper, "hem.. For the charges of causing public discord, for ascosiating with terrorists, for aiding and abetting a known criminal, and lastly crimes of treason against both state and government."  
Harry looked Snape in the eyes.  
'Thanks for everything Sev. It's been a real slice' He thought across the older wizard.  
"You have the right to silence and if you wish it a spell may be applied to this effect, you have the right to legal representation. Your trial date is…" Tonk's voice stopped and she looked at a wizard Harry assumed was her superior. "Hold it, the trial isn't set? He's going to be locked up god knows how long before the trial date is set?!"  
The older wizard looked at her sharply. "Aurora Tonks! Do not make me regret requesting your pardon!"  
Tonks looked like she wanted to spit on the floor. Harry shook his head at her and she deflated. "Your trial date is yet to be advised. Until this date you are to be held in the maximum security, solitary, criminal insanity wing of Azkaban. Please bow"  
Harry wasn't ready for the icy collar she snapped around his neck, nor the uncomfortably hot cuffs that matched. "This is to ensure that no 'accidental' magic's nor animungas transformations should occur. Auroras, take him away."  
Harry was dragged out of Hogwarts. As He was dragged backwards only he saw the tears streaming down Tonks' face and he smiled as Severus embraced her.  
'Called it!' He thought to himself.  
Snape blinked and broke the connection with a scowl.  
"It starts" Severus whispered to Tonks.  
"What can we do Severus? You're an ex death eater and I'm on probation." She looked into his obsidian eyes and saw a determination there. "What are you planning?"  
"You best get to the office. Wouldn't want to be late for your weekly interrogation from Fudge"  
Tonks winced and took off running.  
Snape went into Gryffindor tower and retrieved Harrys' trunk. He fossicked around and found the dragon hide poutch that contained the broken mirror Sirius has given Harry.  
~

It had taken Severus over a month to research and trial the spell that restored the mirror. He now stood at the veil, two mirrors in hand. (Sirius had left his half at HQ the night of the ministry debarkle) Severus approached the veil and dropped his mind shields, all of them. "SIRIUS BLACK!" he shouted at the veil. It moved as though an un feeling wind was whipping through the area. There was a solitary shadow which appeared. Snape slid the mirror under the curtain.  
"Sirius Black" he said  
Sirius' face appeared and with eyes narrowed looked at Snape.  
"What do you want Snivelus?" He sneered  
"Black, you've been found innocent, time to come and claim your wayward godson."  
"Harry? You expect me to believe you're here on behalf of Harry?"  
'What you choose to believe is irrelevant Black" Snape bit back. "The war is over, Harry took out Riddle and is now in your old cell. You have been exonerated, You are the head of an ancient and noble house, you have also become a decorated war hero. Loathe as I am to admit it, you are the only one with the power and pureblood status that can help Potter."  
"One problem Snape, how the hell do I get out of here?"  
Snapes lip curled. "Have you tried walking?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, how are we all? I was thrilled to see a couple of reviews and also a few followers of this story. Thankyou for reading. I'm looking at updating once a week, either on a Tuesday or Wednesday. However I can not guarantee the length of these. RL sucks but unfortunately it does tend to get in the way. I am very much open to suggestion on how this story unfolds, so please if you have any ideas feel free to share __ Enough from me…  
~Erin~_

Chapter Two: Finding Out.

Sirius was flabbergasted. Tried walking? Surely it couldn't be that simple? The stunner that Bellatrix had sent at him had dissipated a couple of hours ago, and he'd been twiddling his thumbs in here since. He had of course taken a quick look around, there wasn't much, it just looked like solid concrete walls floors and ceilings but instead of doors there were other veils leading places. It was because everything looked exactly the same that he had lost his entrance way in his travels, he was just starting to get irritated and rather worried that no one had come to get him out of this rather dull and boring place when he was instantly ported to one of the openings in the veil. His mirror had appeared by the entrance and then of all people the greasy gits face had appeared. Lovely.

Sirius took a few steps and moved the thin piece of… ok not fabric, it looked like fabric but it was cold and wet. Almost like he was moving a woven cloud aside. As he stepped out he squinted at the brightness out here. He gazed around, wanting to take stock of the damage from the battle that must have just ended. There was none. He looked at Snape again.  
"What the hell? I swear there was more damage than this. Where's all the, the, broken stuff?" He was turning around in circles trying to figure it out. Only to stop and stare at Snape, who, was just blinking at him.  
"Black the, 'broken stuff', as you most eloquently put it was repaired and removed long ago. Or did you think they'd leave it there for two and a half years for you to see when you decided to stroll back to us?"  
"Hey had I known that I could just walk on back through I would have…" He stopped and looked at Snape. The other man looked older, and he was somewhat? Sirius couldn't put his finger on it at first. But then realised that he had lost the darkness from under his eyes, and his hair was clean. But subtler then both of those was his stance. Severus Snape wasn't tense. His posture was as always impeccable, and he had an air of assertiveness about him. But he wasn't tense and he wasn't holding his wand in a threatening manner. Sirius blinked and realised that while he took all of it in Snape had said he'd been in there for years. "Snape I've been gone a couple of hours, five at the very most."  
"Interesting, Black follow me." And Severus swept out of the room.  
Sirius almost tripped over himself to catch up to the black robed figure. He nervously tried to hide himself next to the other man but froze when a young witches shriek reached him.  
"Oh My God! It's Sirius Black!  
Everyone in the hall twirled in the direction of the voice and looked at where she was pointing. Before Sirius had the chance to bolt a hand clasped him on the shoulder.  
"Thankyou Lord Black." He wasn't anyone Sirius recognised and what was more there were murmurs of agreement and a few who said "Welcome back, Milord." as well.  
Sirius looked at Snape "I feel like I may have missed something while I've been gone."  
Snape just ushered him into the lift and flicked his wand.  
Before Sirius knew it he was sitting in Fudges' office, with no fewer then six medals pinned onto his person as well as a sizable amount deposited in his bank account.  
Fudge was stuttering and stammering and clearly wanted to get them out as soon as possible. As Sirius stood to go he looked at Fudge.  
"I trust my godson isn't with the Muggles Dumbledore insisted he remain with is he?"  
Fudge paled. "N-N-No he isn't Lord Black."  
Sirius grinned, however Snape was glowering at the minister. "Care to tell him where Harry Potter is currently placed Minister?" The tone was icy, and it made the smile melt from Sirius' face.  
"Fudge, where is Harry?!" Sirius' tone left no room for anything other then a short honest answer.  
"Well you see, that is to say I, umm" Fudge however didn't seem to get that.  
"WHERE IS MY GODSON?"  
Fudge looked like he was going into shock.  
"Currently residing in your old cell Lord Black. I think the ministry thought it would be poetic, after all, it's not like Harry was given a trial either." The soft voice from the doorway had made Sirius whirl around. There stood Nymphadora Tonks, clad in her Auroa robes. Sirius' eyes narrowed at that, for the piping running down the sides of the usual mottled grey uniform was a rather in your face yellow. Probation robes.  
Sirius whirld back on the minister. "Count your days Fudge, they are numbered and in limited supply."  
Sirius stalked out of the room with Snape and Tonks following behind. He led them to the apparition point. "I'll be in touch."  
And with a Crack, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Debts That Are Owed

_Hey everyone. I'm not sure that I'll be able to post on Wednesday, but I've finished this one a little early so I thought I'd give you the weekly update a few days early. Thankyou to those that review, and thanks to those that follow as well. I'm assuming that if you don't review that you're fairly happy with the way this is going. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I like chapters with Sirius, he doesn't always do as I want him to, but it's usually interesting no matter what the outcome is. Next chapter will have Snape Tonks and Sirius, and then Harry will appear again._

_I don't own HP, I just hijack their universe from time to time._

_~E~_

Chapter 3: Debts that are owed.

After appearing in Diagon Alley, Sirius Black stalked into Gringrots. After speaking quietly to one of the goblins in the receiving area he was quickly ushered into one of the more prestigious areas.  
The old goblin looked at him and smiled, well he stopped frowning.  
"Mr Black, how may we be of service today?"  
Sirius drew himself to his full height, and placed his hands on the counter.  
"I Sirius Ogrin Black the second, Son to the late Lord Ogrin Winslow Black, do hereby claim what is mine by right of Birth and Blood. I further claim any and all properties, moneys, heirlooms, debts both for and against the noble house of Black, and accept all responsibilities afforded to the position." The tone he said it in was dangerous. Fudge would pay dearly for this, he'd been running from his birthright his entire life. However Harry needed him to help him, and he would be damned if he'd let his godson down again. And this was the only way.  
The Goblin was taken aback for a split second. He'd expected Sirius to permanently divorce himself from his blood line. But his professionalism kicked in after a brief pause. He bobbed his head slightly in respect. "As it is said, is as it shall be." The goblin grinned as the hidden needle network in the table rose and stabbed Sirius. Sirius to his credit didn't even flinch, nor did he make a sound. The needles protruded each finger tip and several spots on his palm. The Goblin placed a sheet of what looked like paper in front of the new Lord Black. He clicked his fingers and the needles retracted back into the table. Sirius wasted no time in placing each of his hands onto the glossy surface.  
"No secrets spared, No linage forgotten." With these words the blood that was slowly seeping over the page was drawn into it. As the last smudge receded the paper began to glow the colour of very old blood. And a slightly metallic taste came over the air. Sirius' features took on a satisfied smirk as the single piece of glossy white paper went from just that, a single piece, to a stack around 16 inches high.  
"Uh," Sirius cleared his throat "I believe I'll need to see the Black family accountant, and the Black family soliceter also."  
The goblin nodded and placed a large onyx ring on Sirius' right hand index finger. "As you wish Lord Black."  
The meeting went better than expected. The years had been kind to the Black investments. And the small army of house elves had kept most properties in a well maintained and usable condition. Sirius had spent around six hours in total with the lawyer and accountant pouring over debts, both owed and owing, the extencive lists of investments, and the family members he had to both rein in and decide what to do with. As the hours ticked by the ring on his finger started to pulse a dark light.  
Each member of the extensive black family felt the shift in their magic on the third our. By the sixth a good portion of said family were awaiting the arrival of their new head of house in the ancestral chamber, deep within Gringrots.  
The ink hadn't even dried on the last parchment as Sirius strode into the chamber.  
Collective gasps could be heard through the room.  
"We need to talk!" Sirius said in a tone that promised any who tried to defy a new world of trouble.  
"A few things around here" He slunk into the regal looking chair. "Are going to change. And if you disagree with me on this, things could get rather" he paused and made eye contact with Narcissa "difficult."  
The petite blond swallowed. And she placed a warning hand on Draco's shoulder.  
"Now first thing is first, some people are missing. Where is Adromeda and Nymphadora Tonks?"  
"They are no longer part of this noble house." A snooty reply came from one of the people in the centre of the room.  
"In that case we shall tackle this aspect of business first. Modifications to the family tree." Sirius snapped his fingers and a large Tapestry appeared. Sirius waved his hand over it and mumbled something in Latin. The branch of the tree that appeared broken and dead mended itself anf a new set of names appeared. "Adromeda Tonks nee Black is hereby reinstated as a daughter of the Blacks."  
"You can't just walk in here and do that!" Narcissa snapped. "That decision was made by the previous head of the black family!"  
"Actually dear Narcissa, I think you'll find that this particular decision was made by my mother…"  
"Who was acting head of house at the time" She cut in.  
Sirius looked pissed and abruptly stood "SILENCE! My mother was a woman and as such could never claim the title of Head of the family. After father died she took the mantle by proxy, because I was not of age. Decisions such as permanently removing family from the tree would have to be co-signed by me. I never gave consent so therefore that decision does NOT hold."  
Narsissa closed her mouth with a snap.  
Sirius smirked "Better. Next, Bellitrix is hereby struck from the family tree, she no longer has any claim to the name of Black, she is also," Sirius pause and then nodded his head. It was the only thing to do "She is completely disowned, in name, blood and magic." An icey wind breezed through the camber. A shriek was heard from the back of the room.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT WAS HER CRIME?" The outrage on various members was clear and Sirius raised his hand. "Her crimes, aside from aiding Voldermort…"  
An elderly witch stepped forward. "That is not reason enough to strip her magic from her Milord. Prehaps if you were to explain further?" She was upset but she had also known Sirius since he was a babe in arms. He was a prat, in his youth he was also vindictive and cruel. But this man that now sat in the Heads chair was not the same as that boy. She could tell, his entire aura had changed.  
And so Sirius explained everything, right up to the attempted murder of the head of house. By the end of it not even Narcissa could argue a persuasive case for her sister.  
The rest of Sirius' week was taken up by going over family affairs. By the time the week had closed he could only stare at the last piece of parchment with a smirk. He had done it, everything was in place. Connections had been made and his heir had been named.  
As he fixed the cuffs of his dress robes and descended the stairs into the ballroom in the Black Mansion. He cleared his throat to address his guests. There was colour everywhere. Great chandeliers sparkled with light, yound witches and wizards were formally dancing. The chaperones watched on intently, while other older guests were gossiping in light tones.  
"Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen, forgive this intrusion to the evening." Everyone stopped abruptly and paid attention. "First let me say that it is grand to be back." This was met with cheers. After people had settled down he started again. "A lot has happened since I returned, and a lot is yet to happen. I'm sorry to say that there is one person who I had wished would be here this evening, but is unfortunately, detained. I named my heir yesterday." Again the crowd cheered "But again unfortunately it seems to be a family curse, that he should be locked away without a trial also. Ladys and Gentlemen, what have you to say about the situation of Harry Potter?"  
There was dead silence. The young witch who was pouring the drinks accidently dropped the glass she was holding.  
"Oh, you thought I wouldn't have noticed that my godson and now heir wasn't around? You all, each of you, owe a debt to the Black family. He is, and always has been, part of this family. James Potter and I did a blood blend the day of his wedding. Harry is my nephew by blood, and thus, family. Time to start paying what you owe, and for those of you who owe a life debt, you better get working on this or I shall have to say that it will be revoked!"  
Pandemonium broke out as people scrambled. The owner and chief editors of all the most read publications were there and got back to their papers, and scripts. Tomorrows headlines would be very different then what they had been expecting.


	4. Chapter 4: Public Outcry

_Well looks like I was right and I didn't get time to update on Wednesday. Here's a small chapter to fill in the gap until this Wednesday. Not a full chapter but just a little bit to get you through. It was demanding to be written and who was I to refuse? This chapterette is dedicated to ILikeComps, Thankyou for your consistent reviews. They make my day!  
~Erin~_

Chapter 4: Public Outcry.

Sirius smirked as he listened to the wireless, he was sipping his morning coffee and reading the paper. There were many strewn across the polished antique table. _The Quibbler_, _The daily Profit, Witch weekly, Spellbound, Today's Wizard_ were there, to name but a few. Each had a different headline, the stories however were pretty much the same.  
_'BLACK FAMILY CURSED BY MINISTRY'_ Was the nicest by far and _The Quibbler_ was most defiantly on the money with '_Fudge Fumbles…again.'_ The writer of _Today's wizard_ made Sirius laugh when he signed off with the line '_this is why Muggle hero's wear masks._' But by far the WW programme playing in the background had gone into more detail and had done more homework then any of the above. Their news announcement had been going for two hours and had covered the most recent event of Harry being named heir, then had gone back to when the boy was one. The announcer had gone through Harry's exploits at school is surprising detail and again Sirius smiled when the voice said  
"And this reporter is just going to add that Mr Potter was my hero a year before I knew anything of Magic. This is Mark Evans, for the Witching Hour News'  
'Ahh yes' Sirius thought. 'Mark Evans, Harry's third cousin. You were one of the ones who had protested at the ministry that day, and went into journalism soon after.' Sirius had done some digging and found that Mark had been trying to bring the real story of Harry Potter into the headlines since the trial had ended. Unfortunately being a Muggle Born he'd held no sway in the ministry and the public thought he was just trying to make trouble at best. 'They'll know now.' Sirius thought to himself.

Just as Sirius was finishing his third cup of coffee and feeling almost human the wards alerted him to an incoming floo call.  
Tonks' head appeared in the fire place. "Sirius!" She called "You have to get to the ministry right away! There's a riot! People are clamouring for Fudges' blood."  
"Step aside I'll be right through with my sharpened pitch fork" He said lazily.  
"Sirius this is seriou… You know what I mean. Think like a person of your status and not a flipping Marauder will you?!"  
Her head was gone.  
"things were more fun before" Sirius mused to himself before going and getting changed into what he deemed was his boring and stiff head of the family robes. After casting a quick anti dust and dirt spell on himself he stepped into the floo  
"Ministry of Magic" He said


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, Bet you didn't think I was going to make it huh? To be honest neither did I, But after a brilliant netball game I managed to pull myself together enough to write another chapter. 3_

_This story is not doing what I want it too at the moment but I almost think this is going to be better __ Happy readings. And please let me know what you think if you have time. A huge thanks once again to ILikeComps, and to everyone else who has clicked on faves or follow. Your support means more then I can say!  
~Erin~_

Chapter 5. The world knows.

Pandemonium, that was the only word for it. The ministry of magic was in complete disarray. Tonks was standing by, wand in hand ready for anyone foolish to storm the door. Two witches and a wizard were already bound and knocked out at her feet. Sirius was pleased to note that the probation piping had been removed and she was in her normal uniform. She was blocking the only physical entrance to Fudge's office. The Flu system in his office had been shut down, anti apparition wards were up as well as a '_portus confuses'_ spell that would send anyone attempting to portkey into his office to a holding cell. Currently there were five down there, and it was still early.

Tonks was the only Aura guarding the entrance because the others had squared up against each other. Shouts and name calling were ringing out, spelfire was flung around the room. In the chaos that was ensuring none noticed that a tall hook nosed man had joined Tonks in guarding the door. They were standing on the steps. Severus behind Tonks on the left, She herself was to the right. As Tonks was ambidextrous she had her wand in her left hand, Snape had his in his right. And they were poised. If a spell came too close he erected a one way barrier and she send a stinging hex as a warning. If someone stormed towards them Tonks erected the barrier and Snape took them out of the fight and dropped them in the pile.

Sirius had been staring around the room. But as a mild cutting hex grazed his cheek he was rocketed back to his senses. A mumbled "Snorus" and he strode into the centre of the chaos.

"ENOUGH!"  
The room stopped abruptly someone was about to yell back at Sirius but a well placed silencer stopped him in his tracks.  
"What is the meaning of this? Why are you here?" The look in Sirius' eyes spoke of nothing but power and the promise of pain if someone didn't answer him, and soon.  
One ministry Aura who was on the side of the people trying to get into the office spoke up.  
"It is because of Mr Potter Lord Black, these people, that is to say we, are trying to avenge…"  
"What is your name?" Sirius spat at the Aura, cutting him off.  
"P-Palanski Milord."  
"Palanski, where were you when Mr Potter needed you? In fact where were any of you, when my heir needed someone with weight in his corner? Cowards, none of you in here are any better then Fudge. How many of you fully supported his decision? In fact how many of you _advised_ him that locking Mr Potter up was the _only_ thing to be done?"  
The room stayed silent.  
"That being said, I think we can agree that you have all seen that this was maybe the, ah, wrong advice?"  
There were eager nods everywhere.  
"Harry needs his freedom. He is nothing if not a hero and we need to send a solid message to the world that the British people will not tolerate WAR HEROS being Locked up!"  
A cheer sounded in the room. And no one were quite sure who started it but the chant of "Free-Dom" was almost contagious through the ministry. And it didn't stop there. Cries for the boy who lived were ripping right through the wizarding world. It took three days but eventually Fudge had to come down from his haven, the scene he witnessed in his ministry was odd to say the least. There were house elves, goblins, half giants an entire werewolf pack, vampires, centaurs and many more creatures mingled through and around the witches and wizards. Gabrielle Delicore (Fluer's little sister, remember her?) Was standing next to Snape and Tonks, and icy glare covered her features.  
"Ahh good morning minister." Sirius said chirpily "It would seem that despite your best efforts to keep it out of foreign news, word has finally spread to other nations about our heroes current living arrangements…"  
Fudge promptly fainted.  
"Typical" Tonks said "Shall I revive him so he find out the good part?"

AN: _I promise the next chapter will be in Harry's prospective. It's been a ling 3 and a half months since he was locked up in there. Just a warning he's going to be a little loopy, nothing that wont be sorted out eventually._


	6. Chapter 6: This Is Mad

_Well, First I'd like to apologise to anyone I upset for chapter one, the poem __**IS NOT MINE IT CAME FROM LES MISERABLES!**_(A fact I didn't know when I stumbled across it on a poetry site back in 2006)_. Honestly as soon as it was brought to my attention I did go in and edit it. I wasn't aware that after you edited a chapter and clicked save it didn't update. I'm sorry that my 'incompetent ass' took a while to figure out how to do this. In the end I just replaced the chapter. Once again thankyou for bringing it too my attention. However, next time you want to say something like that in such a way , maybe do it in a pm. I would have liked to send you a PM personally explaining the above but couldn't because you weren't logged in!_

_On other notes: Thanks to the followers and review once again from ILoveComps. Seriously thankyou! The nursery ryme is all me btw…_

Harry sat in his cell. He'd lost count of the days. He had started marking the wall to keep track, but the days seemed to mesh together and the nights he would spend rocking himself in the corner. The cold icy feeling of the dementors had become the normal. On a brighter note because of their constant presence, Harry could remember more about his parents. The night Voldermort had stormed the house his mother had been singing him a lullaby.  
A dementor glided down the hallway, its rattling breath stopped at Harrys' door.  
"Hello out there. Would you like a song?" Harry said to the door. "My mum used to sing it too me. Isn't it a bit ironic that you guys are now bringing me a bitter comfort?"

The paralysing effect they had on him was over. Harry had spent the first few days almost comatose, but he had slowly learnt to shield his mind from them. He didn't realise it but if he was to take the test he would be classified as a master in the art of mind shielding far beyond Occlumency. Harry had somehow invented an entire world in his head. Happy memories were locked away in such a way that he could delve into them and while feel the more subtle aspects of the warm feelings they produced, it wasn't enough that the dementors could feed off it. The harder memories were locked away so far that the dementors couldn't get in far enough to drive them out. Unbeknownst to anyone Harry included, the ministry had given him a gift when they had put the manacles onto him. By blocking any use of magic in a physical form, it had given him the power to work it internally. His mind was now more protected then merlins and he had a few other tricks up his sleeve too. Not that they would be known about for a while.  
"It's dark outside, And the day is done, so please now rest, my little one, shh now, to sleep you go, and in that sleep you shall grow. Close those eyes and nod that head, it is now, time for you to be in bed."  
The dementor had already moved on and Harry went back to rocking himself in the corner.  
Harry had taken to telling himself tales of what he'd be doing if he wasn't in here. He'd already climbed Everest, swam the channel. Even something as mundane as sleeping in on a Sunday. He contemplated breaking out and throwing himself beyond the veil.  
"Im going delusional, gone? Going? Ehh same difference really. Although I don't see how that makes sense, how can it be the same but different…?"  
He trailed off and heard muffled sounds of voices coming closer.  
"You're Not Allowed Up Here! I'm Meant To Be In Solitary! That Means Alone!" His voice was a bit screechy as he hadn't tried to be that loud in some time.  
"Dom… Free… Dom…"  
"Ahh, so it's this one again today. Come On Up! I thought you were real people. Delusions and Hallucinations are more than welcome and defiantly encouraged. Can't have the general public think that Jail is a picnic."  
A rattling was at the door and Harry was on his feet. This aspect was new, voices within ones mind must be somewhat parsé. Physical delusions were the flavour of the month.  
"Mr Potter?" A witch with bright pink hair asked him. He thought she looked somewhat familiar. But dismissed the thought. No one he knew would show up here. She was pretty though, too bad she was seeing someone, obviously as she was pregnant. Not showing though, must be early days.  
"Nope sorry, he's in the cell down the way and around the corridor. Bastard sure can snore though."  
Harry sat down.  
The witch looked at him and burst into tears. "Harry I'm so sorry! Lets get you out of here."  
"Nope, don't feel like it today thanks. Maybe next week. You see it's snowing out, and I don't have the proper shoes on. The purple flamingo told me that going out in the snow with the wrong shoes on would cause the piranhas to get a headache. Can't do it sorry."  
Tonks pulled out her wand. And did a quick spell to not only put shoes on his feet but they were snow shoes.  
Harry looked up and in a deadpan voice simply stated "That's cheating".  
But he stood and walked out ahead of Tonks.  
"And when I get back I expect fresh sheets and a mint on my pillow!" He said to no one in particular.  
"Oh dear god." Tonks mumbled. "This is going to be interesting to say the least."  
There was a small gathering at the docs. Sirius, Snape, a chain clad Fudge and Gabrielle.  
"Fantastic." Snape sneered. He strode up to Harry and congered a blanket over his shoulders. "Mr Potter, we have been waiting for you."  
Harry scowled "You've been waiting for me?! I was waiting for you. You're late! Mind you so is she, that's to be expected what with her condition and all."  
Snape looked perplexed. "What prey tell am I late for? What are you babbling about?"  
Harry blinked at him "Your delivery survice is not reliable I hope your other customers are just as cross at your tardiness! As for her, it's obvious!"  
Sirius embraced his godson.  
"Siri?"  
"Yes pup?"  
"You went out of bounds, that's not allowed. No more playing with red lights!"  
Sirius looked confounded. Snape looked irritated and Tonks started laughing.  
"Severus, didn't you say that Harry asked you to make him a potion?"  
"Yes…?"  
"And you didn't, so you're late on that delivery. He must assume that I'm involved with that or something. And Sirius, You fell through the veil, apparently Harry thinks that's out of bounds and not to do it again."  
Harry beamed."Finally someone who speaks English like a proper person. Shall we go we have a long walk. Must go so I can get back to the cleaning."  
"Harry you don't have to clean anything." Sirius said  
"Oh but I do. I have to clean house."  
"Harry" Tonks said "We have to go to the hospital first."  
"Right, your check up!" And he promptly sat in the boat. "Come on, we don't have all day, I really must get to that cleaning."  
No one really knew what he was on about but were glad to be leaving this forsaken place.


	7. Chapter 7: Sense Overload

This is the last chapter for this part of the story. I do plan on putting up a sequel at a later date. I will also let anyone that wishes to know via PM when that happens. Just leave a review at the end saying that you'd like to be notified and I'll see that it happens. Thanks for coming on this crazy ride with me and sorry for taking so long to get this last part up. Also a HUGE shout out to ILoveComps. Loyal reviewer and your reviews brighten my day. Until next time, I hope you've enjoyed reading  
~Erin~

Chapter 7: Sense overdrive

As the little boat rocked and rolled towards the main land Tonks had turned a unique shade of green and seemed to have lost both her lunch and breakfast over the side.  
"I don't get it." She said for the tenth time. "I don't get sea sick. I never have."  
"You appear to be now." Sirius quipped.  
"Maybe you don't get sea sick but she seems too." Harry piped in helpfully.  
The others in the boat just shook their heads. Each of them hoping that whatever damage Azkaban had done to the young man could be undone.  
Tonks for her part just groaned and put her head on her arms. This was shaping up to be a very interesting day. She was going to hex that little Chinese man (who had given her the fortune cookie with the message 'may you live in interesting times') into oblivion when she next saw him. At the time she'd been thrilled. Later she had learned that it was a variation of an ancient curse.  
The boat ride was fairly short, not that anyone was going to say that in front of Tonks, but it only took around half an hour to reach their destination.  
"Right, hospital for check up then on to the cleaning. Time is wasting, places to see people to do, lets move."  
Snape looked at the others and without a word sent a knock out spell towards Harry.  
Harry didn't turn around, didn't do anything except snap his fingers and the spell just vanished. "That rabbit is going to feel it tomorrow," He commented dryly before resuming his walk towards the street.  
None of them could believe it. Did that just happen? As they scurried off after them Sirius was the only one to see a knocked out wild rabbit face planted into the ground. Sirius cancelled the spell and watched in amazement as the rabbit shot him a dirty look before hopping off.

At St Mongos Harry proved himself to be very challenging. He kept insisting that he would only be checked after Tonks. Everyone thought it was because of the sea sickness until Harry piped up with "A woman in her condition, carrying twins no less, should be checked after being so violently ill! It's a wonder that anyone is born if this is the level of care you people who call yourself healers show! I won't even consider sitting on that bed until you do a complete check on her!"  
Tonks went bright red. Severus lent forward so his lips were touching her ear. "Just humor him, let them do the check up, it seems like it's the only way we're getting out of here."  
Tonks huffed and agreed. "Fine, but we're doing this at the same time, I'll go with that nice healer there and you can stay here with these two."  
Harry beamed.  
Halfway through his exam a screech could be heard from the next room "WHHHAAAAT?! HE WAS WHAT?"  
Severus went pale and ran towards the area where Tonks was being looked at.  
"Oh." Harry said turning to Sirius. "Didn't they know?"  
Sirius just blinked at his godson. "You know kiddo, I think that some people are going to very much regret locking you away."  
"Yes, yes." Harry said "But the cleaning will have to wait a little. That doctor thinks I should spend some time in a privet mental health facility, it seems that prolonged exposure to dementors and my past being what it was has muddled me a little.. OK a lot then! Geez, give a guy a break. Anyway I need time to work out these new senses? Not powers? Woe who knew ehh?"  
Sirius looked at the healer, who for his part was just staring at Harry.  
"Err, so I'll just make those arrangements then?"  
"Thanks!" Harry said just after the last word was uttered.


End file.
